


Когда анализ не справляется

by DiaryAlive2019, Sky_Butterfly



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Владелец сайта-новичка хочет узнать судьбу своего конкурента любыми способами. И если он не подчиняется логике, то и способ нужен нелогичный, верно?Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Когда анализ не справляется

Давно сломанная дверь захлопнулась с уже знакомым звуком, еле живую лампочку накаливания всё никак не поменяли, а запах вызывал ассоциации в лучшем случае с помойкой. В обычной ситуации такой человек как Артур никогда бы не пришел в такое место ни в первый, ни тем более во второй раз, но не сейчас.  
  
— А, опять ты, — усмехнулась старушка неопределённого возраста, просившая называть её бабой Глашей. — Ну проходи, коль пришёл.  
  
Квартира бабы Глаши стоила намного большего внимания, чем сама хозяйка: застиранные ковры но полу, вязаные салфетки на всех столах, тумбочках и даже на пузатом телевизоре, выгоревшие пятнами обои. И летавшая в воздухе шерсть трёх вечно путающихся под ногами кошек. Артур чихнул в заранее приготовленный платок, мысленно проклиная чересчур мохнатых монстров и свою аллергию.  
  
— Опять про своих «конкьюрентов» спрашивать пришёл? — донесся с кухни голос бабы Глаши. — И не устал ещё, внучок?  
  
— Про них, — проворчал Артур, натягивая бахилы на свои фирменные ботинки (в другом виде он пройти просто не рискнул). — Вот как они ещё живут? Вроде и о закрытии объявляли, и толком не ремонтируют ничего, да вот только и ко мне мало человек пришли, и им деньги всё еще несут.  
  
— Да говорила я тебе, внучок, прикипели они к дому-то своему. Чай, не абы какой «сает», а семья почти. А родственников и после смерти вспоминают. Ну давай глянем — сменилось там чаво али нет.  
  
Артур скептически посмотрел на предложенную ему косую табуретку, равномерно покрытую темным пятном грязи. Улучив момент, пока баба Глаша заваривала свой «чай» из собранных неизвестно где сорняков, он протер столярного монстра влажной салфеткой, застелил его платком и всё равно сел на самый край.   
  
Баба Глаша поставила на стол чудом не разваливающуюся кружку с грязно-зеленым напитком, пробормотала в адрес Артура что-то про неженку и ушла в комнату. Вернулась она через долгие пару минут, держа в руках неопределенного цвета свечку и сверток темной ткани.  
  
За неимением другого занятия Артур внимательно смотрел, как баба Глаша разжигала свечку то и дело гаснущей спичкой, а затем развернула ткань, в которой хранилась засаленная колода истёршихся карт таро. Когда Артур не иначе как по глупости спросил, почему баба Глаша не купит новые, та разразилась громкой тирадой про транжир, не ценящих мудрости старших и предлагающих ей избавиться от наследства ещё её бабушки. С трудом выслушавший пятиминутную речь Артур счёл за лучшее извиниться. Баба Глаша сделала вид, что поверила.  
  
Пока Артур вспоминал свой первый визит, баба Глаша уже успела пробормотать себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное и начать выкладывать карты на стол.  
  
— Ага! — не удержался от крика Артур, заметив карту с четырьмя схематичными чашками. — Это ведь будущее, да?  
  
Баба Глаша посмотрела на него с нескрываемым неудовольствием.  
  
— Будущее. Ток чему же ты радуешься, внучок? Аль лучше меня где глядеть научился?  
  
— Да по картам же вашим книгу по первой же ссылке скачать можно, — отмахнулся Артур. — Четверка чаш — это разочарование, а значит…  
  
— Балбес ты, — оборвала его баба Глаша, — мало того, что готовые знания чьи-то взял, так и их до конца не понял. Ты это прямую карту говоришь. А эта-то, гляди, оборотная!  
  
— И что же это значит? — проворчал Артур.  
  
— А то, что наоборот её читать надо. То бишь как Илья Муромец лежал тирицать лет на печи, а как нужда пришла — так и пошёл подвиги свои вершать да народ честной защищать.  
  
Артур вскочил и в сердцах пнул стол.  
  
— Да что же это за сайт такой живучий! Думал: приду, расскажу про свой, и все его пользователи сами ко мне прибегут. Так нет же! Ну ничего, мы еще посмотрим…  
  
Артуру показалось из-за свечи, или собака на соседней запятнанной карте правда подмигнула в ответ?


End file.
